Sorting:Meredith Belfrey
finished! ---- Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. If a member of the second generation of the Belfrey family has children at all, you can be sure they have many of them. TBD Belfrey is no exception. He and his wife have five kids, and the third of those is Meredith Sophia Belfrey. As it sometimes happens with middle children, she didn't get quite as much attention as her siblings. And not entirely because she was 'in the middle'. It was rather because she wasn't as feisty and self-confident as the others. She spent her early years daydreaming and making up stories to tell her siblings later. As soon as the girl learned to write, she began creating even more fiction. Spending all her time with a pen and notebook, she naturally wasn't very sociable. Most magical kids at that age played mini-Quodpot on their little broomsticks all day. Meredith, on the other hand, travelled to her imaginary worlds. One day, while she was thinking of what can happen to her characters next, something peculiar happened. Her notebook began to float and, after a few seconds, fell down back on her lap. Meredith knew that this was her first magic sign. Since she'd seen this happen to her siblings, it made her excited rather than scared. As soon as Meredith turned eleven, it was time for her to attend Ilvermorny. She'd started getting ready many weeks earlier. Her excitement was probably even higher than most Pure-Blood kids'. As soon as she stepped on the Gordian Knot carving, she was sorted into TBD. She liked her life at school and all the subjects - Astronomy in particular. Around eight grade she found her new passion - philosophy. She started spending her days not writing, not socializing, but pondering difficult matters. To this day she hasn't exactly found anyone her age who'd understand that hobby of hers. Maybe that explains why she was never in a relationship. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Meredith Sophia Belfrey is a peculiar person. When one talks to her, she always seems to be far away, focused on something very different from the conversation. Some may be annoyed by that, but, in the end, those who know her always accept that she's a dreamer through and through. Even to the point where she prefers to think about something, for example travelling, rather than to actually do it. Although she quite enjoys her life, deep down she always considers the real world not nearly as interesting as her imaginary one. She's also very absent-minded. Her bumping into people in the street because she didn't notice them, deep in thought, or poking her food with a fork while staring blankly into the distance isn't a rare sight. Meredith thinks about a lot of things. But most often, she ponders deep, philosophical matters. Most sixteen year old girls don't just sit for hours wondering if there is something after one's death, or what the secret of a happy life is, but she doesn't see anything unusual in that. Her greates desire is answers- she wants to know the solutions to the difficult probems she encounters. She's highly intelligent and enjoys books and writing. She sometimes tries to get involved in creative activities such as sculpting or painting, but is never satisfied with her work as it "doesn't match her vision". Another hobby of hers is astronomy. Meredith can answer most difficult astronomical questions and loves stargazing. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? She's a Pure-Blood, which doesn't affect her in any visible way. 4) In which grade is your character? Eleventh Grade (16 years old) 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Her fc is Ellen Page. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) This is my first character. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Beech (open-minded, tolerant, subtle) Hippocampus scale (fascinated by the mind, subtle, intelligent) 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? A butterfly. She's a subtle, delicate person who prefers spending time alone to interacting with large groups of people. Meredith doesn't like actually doing things as much as she likes dreaming. 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? Meredith wants to devote her life to a search for answers. She'd like to, one day, find the solutions to the deep philosophical problems she spends her time thinking about. 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? + intelligent, subtle, open-minded '- absent-minded, distant, uncomfortable in a crowd' Comments Category:Sorted